<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Social Experiment by Deburine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348563">A Social Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine'>Deburine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genius Fat Kaito [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Button Popping, F/M, Fluff, Furniture Breaking, Insecurity, Mind Scientist Kaito, Rapid expansion, Student Miku, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku is perfectly happy in her relationship with Professor Kaito, but she starts to worry about how his own colleagues don't seem to see his good points the way she does. Little does the Professor expect that her approach to solve the problem is to secretly fatten him up so he appears less threatening.  While Miku quietly enjoys watching her boyfriend growing wider, Kaito panics over becoming "unattractive" and possibly losing her, leading him to secretly attempt an experiment of his own - with heavy consequences!</p>
<p>(Mature because of the kink, there's no smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genius Fat Kaito [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Social Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito held his breath in tight as he tried to secure the buttons on his favorite blue striped shirt.  The wide fleshy dome of his belly continued to put up a fight, pressing tightly against each button as he fought to fasten it shut.  He sucked his stomach in a little further, finally moving his fat fingers along the buttons until they were all closed.  He hurriedly tried to get his pants fastened, then just before he ran out of air he quickly got the buttons along his deep blue vest.</p>
<p>Just as he fastened the last vest button, he exhaled rapidly… his stomach swelling out over the waistband of his trousers like a balloon…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PLIP! POP! POP! PLIP!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the floor in dismay as his vest and shirt burst open, the buttons scattering all around him as they fell before his round belly which now sagged over his belt.  He grasped the bare flesh with one of his pudgy hands, his face full of embarrassment.  “How could I have been so ignorant to this?” he murmured.</p>
<p>He’d been slowly gaining weight for the last six weeks, though he spent much of that time trying to ignore it.  When the numbers on his scale kept increasing too much for his liking, he simply stopped weighing himself.  And no matter how tight his clothes became around his formerly lithe body, he kept trying to ignore how restricted his movements had grown.</p>
<p>An utterly illogical pattern of behavior for someone like him – but more and more lately his behavior <em>had</em> become more illogical.  In this case, he’d been in deep denial that he’d gotten <em>fat</em>.</p>
<p>He undid the few buttons that hadn’t come off of his shirt or vest, revealing a plump pair of moobs sagging down his chest.  As he peeled off the tight vest, he felt his thick arms relax, no longer being cut into by his rolled up sleeves.  He pried off his tight trousers, sparing another button disaster, leaving him in nothing more than his boxers, which cut into his swollen body.  His thighs looked like two bundles of dough, his feet a little puffier.  But nothing was so obvious as his belly, tilting lower like a sphere of blubber.</p>
<p>He wandered into his closet and pulled open the doors.  In spite of his deep denial, the constant discomfort of his shrinking clothes had led him to get another set made… in a much larger size.  He clutched at the shirt, which his normally skinny build would have made a loose mockery of.  As he slipped his arms through the sleeves and began buttoning it, though, now it was a snug but comfortable fit.</p>
<p>‘It would behoove me to get some more made…’ he thought to himself, ‘Even if this problem will be… temporary… better to have some extra clothes than the alternative…’</p>
<p>He winced as he imagined some possible disaster like his pants tearing open in front of class.</p>
<p>Surely by now his size had to be getting attention, all of it negative.  He might not have been so vain <em>before</em>… as long as he could get his work done, his appearance wasn’t as much of a factor let alone what others thought of it. </p>
<p>But now that someone like Miku was actually dating him?  He found himself a lot more worried. </p>
<p>Surely she deserved a thinner, more attractive man? </p>
<p>And surely she’d eventually notice?</p>
<p>How had he let this problem get so far out of hand?!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Six Weeks Earlier</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miku skipped through the teacher’s lounge, practically walking on air as she held a freshly baked cinnamon roll in her hands, her checkered skirt ruffling below her sky blue sweater as the red tie around her neck swished from side to side.  The sunlight from the windows glinted slightly off the lenses of her red-framed glasses.  She couldn’t wait to see the look on her boyfriend’s face when he saw the surprise.  No doubt after a long morning of classes, he’d appreciate the treat.</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning Miku!”</p>
<p>Miku turned her head to see Meiko, the culinary arts professor.  The brunette wore a quarter-length pink blouse with a short red bow at the collar, over a short fuchsia skirt.  Her red lips curled into a polite smile.  “Kaito got out of class an hour ago, if you need to talk to him about classwork… wait… is that…?”</p>
<p>Meiko walked over and stared at the cinnamon roll in awe.  “That’s not for <em>him</em> is it?”</p>
<p>Miku clutched the pastry nervously.  “Um… yes… of course it is…"<br/><br/>As Meiko continued to stare at her, Miku more cheerfully added "I just thought he’d like a nice pastry after a tough morning!”</p>
<p>Meiko looked at the girl like she’d grown another head on her shoulders.  “<em>Kaito</em>?”</p>
<p>Technically, while Miku and Kaito had been dating for the last month, they’d kept their relationship discrete - thus naturally the idea of Miku doing more than school work <em>should</em> sound strange to the rest of the teaching staff.  Not that there was any shame in the two of them beginning to date – Kaito was only a few years older than Miku and she was his lab assistant.  <em>A</em> student, but not <em>his</em> student.  There was no conflict of interest.</p>
<p>No, they’d stayed rather quiet because they worried about the rumor mill on campus.  Though Kaito’s reputation as a genius scientist was well earned (sucrose serum accident not-withstanding), much less earned was his reputation as a cold, snobbish elitist.  He didn’t have the best reputation on campus for his personality... to Miku, a great tragedy as she'd learned since finally getting close enough to him to begin dating.  But as shy as he was, he worried about dealing with the disapproval of his peers if word got out of the two of them being so close.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t really a <em>secret</em> per say… they weren’t <em>hiding</em> their relationship…</p>
<p>Indeed, contrary to his reputation, her dear teacher had a craving for all things sugary, and Miku had a craving for watching him eat them.  So obsessed with his work as he was, Kaito often tended to skip meals if Miku didn’t remind him to eat… but she quickly learned he sustained himself on tasty sweets like ice cream.  He claimed to her that the sugar helped his mind function more.</p>
<p>Miku knocked on the door of Kaito’s office.  “Come in,” he said coolly.</p>
<p>She pushed open the door and almost at once Kaito’s stoic expression vanished.  “Miku!  What a surprise!”</p>
<p>“Hee hee, I know you’re really busy, so I got you a nice snack!” she said, resting the sweet bun on his desk.</p>
<p>Kaito’s face lit up at once at seeing the cinnamon roll, coated in frosting and sugar.  “Miku, how did you know I missed breakfast?”</p>
<p>She giggled.  “Call it a hunch.”</p>
<p>He picked it up happily and began to take huge bites, his broad smile warming Miku’s heart.  ‘How does he not know how cute he looks when he’s eating sweets?!’ she thought madly.</p>
<p>The cinnamon roll was gone in mere seconds… when Kaito suddenly froze up.  “M-M-Meiko… how l-l-long have you been there?”</p>
<p>Miku turned around and saw Meiko standing right behind her.  “AH!  I was just… I mean I…”</p>
<p>‘Is she <em>blushing?</em>’ Miku thought.</p>
<p>“Oh!  I just remembered!” Meiko stammered, “I have to make a run to the bakery!   My advanced baking class is practicing for their finals!”</p>
<p>To Miku’s surprise, the normal calm professor skittered out of the teacher’s lounge, still touching her cheek with her red-painted fingertips.</p>
<p>Miku turned back to see Kaito blushing.  “It’s not <em>that</em> strange watching me eat, is it?”</p>
<p>“Meiko’s just a little weird, Kaito!  Don’t worry about her!”</p>
<p>Miku grabbed the wrapper for the cinnamon roll and tossed it in the trash.  “Well, regardless, I appreciate the gift Miku…” Kaito started to say.</p>
<p>With nobody else in the office, Miku crawled onto his desk with a hungry smirk… not for food, but for her teacher.  He smiled softly and pulled her close, tenderly kissing her.  “If that’s how you are after just one cinnamon roll, I’ll have to get you something really nice for when class is over!” Miku said dreamily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito’s bright smile stayed with Miku as she sat in the school library working on her schoolwork.  None of the problems felt terribly challenging to her – “Advanced Synthetic Polymers and Atomic Ministrations” – but she wasn’t exactly a slouch academically.</p>
<p>No, what felt complicated to Miku now was an altogether different problem, and that wasn’t even her own – it was her dear teacher’s.</p>
<p>The longer she’d dated Kaito, the more she’d begun to learn that contrary to the perception he created around him, he wasn’t actually anti-social.  He wanted more than just respect for his intellect – he wanted to connect more with his colleagues as well.  ‘I don’t understand… he’s so handsome, and so smart... and that cute little stutter when he gets flustered… how come nobody else likes him?  They think he’s stuck up...’</p>
<p>Even Meiko seemed surprised someone like Kaito would enjoy a sweet snack – as if someone so stuffy couldn’t even enjoy sugar, let alone a gift of it.</p>
<p>Finally she pulled out her notebook and dusted aside her classwork for just a moment.  ‘Kaito is so kind and shy… he’s great with chemicals, but he’s still a novice with people…’</p>
<p>She drew a rough sketch of Kaito in her notebook and started listing his traits that might seem off-putting.  ‘Let’s see… if I want to be honest, even when I first met him, I just thought he hated me… it wasn’t until he had that accident with the sucrose serum that he was able to even talk to <em>me</em>…’</p>
<p>Her mouth curled into a smile not unlike a middle schooler, her cheeks growing hot.  The accident that had rendered her teacher into an immobile blob of a man had unexpectedly brought the two of them closer.  After all, Miku had mixed both the concoction that stopped his out of control body expansion, and the one that had reverted him back to his normal slim self.  And all the while he’d been praising her intelligence – something she’d previously assumed he thought little of.</p>
<p>She’d never dare admit how reluctant she’d been to restore him to his normal body shape.  Miku had never realized it until that day, but as much as she loved Kaito as a slim man, she’d discovered that seeing him so fat and so helpless only made him even more attractive.  Diving atop his massive belly felt like jumping onto the world’s softest bed, and she’d found herself wishing she could do that again.</p>
<p>‘Ah, I can’t just fatten him up like that though!  What if I can’t fix him the next time?!  Besides, he already has enough trouble here at school… what would they say if they saw him like that?!’</p>
<p>But the more she thought about it… the more Miku started to devise a theory.</p>
<p>‘Kaito… as a slim man… is traditionally a very attractive man… but he also has a devastatingly brilliant intellect… and because he’s so shy, he doesn’t talk to people…’</p>
<p>On her page, she wrote “Handsome”, “Smart” and “Shy.”</p>
<p>‘So when confronted with the handsomeness and the intelligence… ah!  People don’t think he’s being shy, they think he’s being arrogant!  And he's so nervous about talking to people that he never says the right things.  Even I thought he hated me until that accident happened and he dropped his guard around me.'<br/><br/>So the solution seemed rather simple.  If she could eliminate one of Kaito's more threatening traits, naturally he'd have more luck with his colleagues and students.</p>
<p>Her pencil tapped the page next to “Smart.”  “Ah… it wouldn’t be a good idea to make him stupider… that would change his personality, and I'm not comfortable with modifying something so close to his heart.”</p>
<p>Next she tapped “Shy”.  “Admittedly, getting him to stop clamming up in front of everyone else would do him wonders, but he’d probably have an easier time with it if everyone was kinder to him first…”</p>
<p>Her pencil rested on “Handsome.”  “I shouldn’t make him <em>ugly</em>… he’d never handle that well… but… well, he’s at least partially <em>traditionally</em> handsome because he’s so skinny… so… what if…”</p>
<p>Miku found herself erasing some of the lines in her sketch, adding significantly more curves.  Her cheeks turned hot as she stared at a delightfully fat Kaito on the paper.  ‘He’s still handsome but… being overweight is normally considered unattractive.  But since he’s got so many other good points… it’s like… the extra weight makes him more approachable…’</p>
<p>She kept happily staring at the drawing, trying to imagine how much plusher Kaito would feel when she hugged him, how sweet his chubby cheeks would look as he devoured another sugary treat, of snuggling up with him and resting her head upon his swollen belly, like a pillow just for her…</p>
<p>‘AH!  No, I can’t do this to him!  Not just for me!’</p>
<p>By now, Miku’s frantic pantomiming to her thoughts were drawing some attention to her.  She coughed and settled back down at her desk.  ‘But… what if… Kaito getting fatter… would help him make more friends?’</p>
<p>Once Miku thought of how Kaito would feel finally being able to speak to others, her mind was far more easily made up.  She didn’t actually know if this would work… but her hypothesis was sound.  ‘I’ll set up just like a proper experiment.  A social experiment!’</p>
<p>She flipped a few pages back in her notebook and found the many scribblings she’d quickly taken off of Kaito’s whiteboard the day of the sucrose serum accident.  She’d have to make some adjustments of course – if Kaito suddenly gained a few hundred pounds overnight, he’d be too scared to leave the house let alone try and make friends.  He needed to gain it as naturally as possible to prevent suspicion.  She tore out another piece of paper and started conducting the calculations she needed to adjust the formula…</p>
<p>‘If I replace the potrodyne with feracynder… reduce the maldine and increase the hurrick mineral…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The experiment began in earnest a few days later.  Quietly, Miku had played around with a few different lab rats to test her theories until she finally found what she needed – a chemical compound that stimulated the appetite, reduced metabolism, and encouraged the body to pile more calories on as fat.  It was odorless, and tended to enhance the flavor of whatever it was mixed with if the rats licking their lips after eating food mixed with it was any indication.  As long as she maintained a low enough dose, Kaito’s gain would be rather slow – enough to be noticeable, but not enough to suspect an abnormality.</p>
<p>Giving it to Kaito was rather easy – after how much he loved the cinnamon roll, Miku had made a habit of bringing him fresh pastries every morning after his classes.  She started to bring more to him, two, then three, then four, all of which he gladly ate up, though he wound up saving the larger amounts for snacks throughout the day.  He clearly had a limit – for now.</p>
<p>So on the first morning of her experiment, she’d carefully dribbled some of the mixture onto one of the cinnamon rolls she brought him.</p>
<p>The effects seemed almost instantaneous – Kaito devoured the spiked cinnamon roll in moments.  “Miku, I don’t know where you got these today, but they’re the best I’ve ever tasted!” he’d said as he found himself enthusiastically eating another cinnamon roll.</p>
<p>And so Kaito’s waistline slowly began to shift as every day, Miku would provide him with at least one spiked treat.  After a week of enhanced breakfasts, Miku noticed his middle looking much softer, a subtle roll of fat forming around his stomach.  Kaito hadn’t seemed to notice yet, so she remained utterly silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the second week of the experiment, however, Kaito definitely seemed to be more aware of the expansion of his belly.  She'd brought him a dozen donuts one morning and he actually started trying to push them away.  At which point, Miku laid out a clever trick.  “Oh, I just figured you'd share them.  After all, you should save some room!  There's a lovely ice cream shop that just opened a few blocks away… And I was sure hoping you'd take me!”</p>
<p>Kaito loved candy.  He loved pastries.  He loved cookies and cakes of all sorts.</p>
<p>But he absolutely <em>adored</em> ice cream.</p>
<p>“You r-r-r-really want to go?!” he said with excitement in his voice.</p>
<p>Of course Kaito had noticed an ice cream shop opening nearby.  He coughed as he adjusted his glasses, trying to maintain his “sensei” persona.  “I just didn’t think a girl of your tastes would be interested in a date there.  But of course I look forward to taking you!  In fact… we can go when my afternoon classes let out.”</p>
<p>By the time Miku came to pick her teacher up, she slyly observed the donut box was empty.  “So did the other teachers like the donuts?” she asked.</p>
<p>From the soft blush that she spied on his cheeks, she guessed none of the other teachers had even seen the donuts.  “W-w-well, I certainly offered them,” he said as he tried to hide his embarrassment.</p>
<p>The next step of Miku’s plan was particularly coy.  She looked for the largest, most calorie laden sundae on the menu… “Oh Kaito!  Why don’t we split that one together?  I don’t think I could possibly eat a sundae that size by myself!”</p>
<p>The poor man was never the wiser.  A massive triple chocolate fudge sundae, covered in whipped cream, sprinkles, and candied fruit came out to their table… and all Miku had to do was pantomime eating her portion.</p>
<p>Her sensei easily ate the rest.</p>
<p>Kaito wasn’t often the most talkative person unless he was engaged in a lecture about science – but he loved to listen to Miku talk about anything.  And talk she did – about school work, about her other teachers, about anything that flew into her head, all to make sure Kaito kept eating as much of the sundae on his own as possible.  Between his love of ice cream, the chemical concoction affecting his metabolism, and his own love for Miku, there was little chance of him resisting.</p>
<p>By the time the sundae was gone and Miku had subtly taken a trip to the restroom, she peeked back at her sensei.  After having consumed so much ice cream in one sitting, he leaned back in his booth rubbing his taut belly, which was poking its way over his pants.  How Miku yearned to just lay him down and massage it until he felt better… but she guessed he wouldn’t want her to notice his increasing size.  And he wasn’t quite big enough yet for her to get away with saying anything.<br/><br/>However, she grew nervous as she saw some familiar faces in the ice cream shop.  Some of them were his students, and they seemed utterly transfixed by him.  She could have sworn one particular girl was even blushing.  Miku silently hoped he hadn't noticed all those eyes on his eating...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the third week of Miku’s “social experiment,” that unexpected variable entered her test properly.  As she’d hypothesized, Kaito’s widening body should make him appear more approachable as his more intimidating physical qualities literally softened up.  Indeed, it seemed that some of the staff was finally starting to at least try to socialize with him – to his utter shock.  What she hadn’t expected was the reaction of his students.</p>
<p>At first, when Miku heard them whispering behind his back about “Chubby Sensei”, she panicked – she didn’t want people <em>mocking</em> him!  What if he'd heard about it?!  She was about ready to pull the plug on the whole endeavor right then, sacrificing more time with a fat Kaito for the sake of him not being ostracized further.</p>
<p>Until one day after she subbed for one of his classes, a blonde haired student with a bright white bow tip toed over to the desk.  “Yes, Kagamine-chan?” Miku said, as the girl had her hands behind her back.  She noticed the girl’s brother, Len, hanging around the doorway with an annoyed look on his face.</p>
<p>“Sempai!” Rin said, “If it’s not too much trouble, you can give this to Kaito-sensei for me, right?!”</p>
<p>Before Miku could even answer, Rin slammed a small white box with a red bow on the desk.  “You’re always bringing him those nice sweets these days… and he looks like a guy that really likes his sweets these days!”</p>
<p>She heard Len slap his forehead without saying anything.</p>
<p>‘AH!  Oh no, Kaito…’  Miku started to feel guilty.  Now she remembered Rin was the blushing girl from the ice cream shop...</p>
<p>“Tell me if he likes them, okay?!” Rin said with a small wink, “I’m practicing for my baking classes and I only trust Kaito-sensei’s refined taste!”</p>
<p>“You… trust him?” Miku said, before she realized how weird her comment sounded, “Oh, I mean, yes!  I’m sure Kaito is going to love these, but I’ll get detailed notes from him!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, sempai!  Come on Len!  If Kaito-sensei likes those cookies, then I know I’m on track for midterms!”</p>
<p>Miku stared at the cookie box in surprise.  What was she to make of that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wound up not being the last gift of food coming Kaito’s way.  For the rest of the third week, the students kept using Miku as a mediator, passing her all kinds of small baked goods and sweets.  Kaito seemed utterly flabbergasted at the sudden flood of fresh food – but he also seemed ill-equipped to say no.  “It wouldn’t be right to let this food go to waste,” he told her, “I’ll make sure every student gets a nice review!  Though I’m not sure why I got a reputation for being an expert taste tester…”<br/><br/>Miku tried to rationalize the sudden shift.  She hadn't planned for extra food to enter the test - but the students <em>did</em> seem to be warming up to him more.  And how could they not?  Those once intimidating stares were harder to be cowed by when they were surrounded by chubby cheeks.  But as she watched Kaito's gleeful face after another afternoon in the ice cream shop of him happily eating another massive sundae, she started to realize what was happening.  Whenever Kaito ate sweets, he completely dropped his guard - it was like when he was speaking about science, in fact.  Even she had trouble not finding his mannerisms while he ate to be utterly charming instead of gluttonous or sloppy.  That seemed a suitable explanation to her at the time.</p>
<p>At the start of Kaito’s fourth week on Miku’s secret experiment, however, Miku discovered a flaw in her chemical formula.  Kaito had sailed past the 300 pound mark, and it showed – his clothes tightly hugged his blimping body, the buttons on his vest and shirt straining and starting to show small gaps of flesh.  His loose shirt sleeves were starting to fill up with his swelling arms, and his pants appeared to have little room left for his thicker thighs or his billowing bottom.</p>
<p>But it seemed that as Kaito’s bulk increased, he was starting to show more resistance to the chemical Miku needed to give him to maintain his enhanced appetite.  And so she found herself improvising, trying to increase the amount of the solution he was taking in his larger breakfasts.  By the end of the week he was definitely back on the uptake weight wise.</p>
<p>And over week five, his students had lost any and all fear of him.  Now there seemed to barely be a class that passed him by where he wasn’t getting at least one calorie-laden gift.  At first he seemed to be trying to fight it, but he’d always give in the longer his hunger gnawed away at him.  And he did seem to quietly appreciate the approval of his students enough that he couldn’t disappoint them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, his newfound popularity with the students seemed to finally encourage his colleagues to look at him in a new light.  The first time Meiko came up and started a conversation with him, Miku’s eyes had sparkled with pride as Kaito tried to find something to say.  Predictably he started to fumble, but this time instead of giving up, Meiko prompted him with a question about the organic composition of sponge cake and the perfect ratio of sugar to syrup, his science persona took over and he fearlessly delved into a short lecture that revealed Kaito had <em>certainly</em> mixed his love of sweets with his love of scientific research in the past.  And watching him react so wildly, his belly bouncing around as he waved his flabby arms with excitement… Miku was in perfect heaven.</p>
<p>And so six weeks into her experiment, just as midterms approached, everything seemed to be perfectly on track…</p>
<p>… naturally, this is when everything became a rather weighty disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kaito sat down at his desk in his office, he grimaced as he felt his belly brush up against the edge of it.  He scooted his chair back, trying to ignore the much louder creaking underneath his broad posterior.  He knew he shouldn't be focusing so hard on his weight problem, not right in the middle of preparing for giving his last midterm of the semester, but he was still finding himself surprised at how swiftly it had seemed to take place.</p>
<p>‘All right, obviously my caloric intake has been a bit… excessive…’ he thought to himself.  ‘All those breakfasts Miku brings for me… the treats from the students… the ice cream dates…’</p>
<p>He blushed in embarrassment.  ‘Well that answers that question… though I don’t ever recall having had the appetite in the past for that much food…’</p>
<p>That <em>was</em> unusual…</p>
<p>He stared long and hard at his stomach.  ‘It isn’t a side effect of the sucrose serum, is it?’</p>
<p>After what an embarrassing disaster that experiment had turned into, he’d given up testing it entirely.  Which meant he hadn’t <em>really </em>looked into any potential long-lasting consequences. He pulled out a notebook in his desk, flipping to the pages where he’d carefully written down the various formulas he’d subjected himself to that day.  Nothing he saw in the compositions should have lingering effects on the rest of his body – he’d inflated at such a rapid pace due to the excess caloric consumption, after all.</p>
<p>His finger stopped on the last formula.  The one that Miku and he had come up with together that shrank him back to his old size. </p>
<p>What if he could…</p>
<p>He closed the book quickly and shoved it back into the desk.  “Ridiculous!  I can’t waste valuable scientific research on sheer <em>vanity!</em>”</p>
<p>“KAITO!  Good morning!”</p>
<p>Kaito tried to compose himself as Miku entered right on time, setting a box of donuts on his desk.  She didn’t seem to have noticed his odd behavior.  “M-M-M-Miku… how kind of you to keep doing this for me…” he said, hoping she wasn’t the wiser.</p>
<p>“Well why shouldn’t I?” she said with a smile, “You enjoy them so much, and I love making you happy.”</p>
<p>She leaned in close and gave him a soft kiss.  For a moment, all Kaito could think about was how lucky he was to have her…</p>
<p>As they parted, she tapped his nose playfully.  “You’re much sweeter than any pastry,” she said, “Good luck with your last test.”</p>
<p>He smiled softly for her.  “Good luck with your tests this afternoon as well,” he said, not that a girl as smart as Miku needed “luck” for such a task.</p>
<p>Miku blew him a kiss as she left his office, Kaito still caught up in the brief moment of being so close to her.  Finally, his attention returned to the donut box and he tugged the lid open.  They looked so appetizing… he ran a hand along his round belly, which felt so empty in spite of everything…</p>
<p>‘I <em>am</em> lucky to have her…’ he thought again, ‘Surely… surely she deserves someone worthy of her…’</p>
<p>Without a second thought Kaito closed the lid of the donut box and pulled out his notebook.  Pushing himself away from his chair, he already planned in his mind just how long it would take him to get to the lab before anyone else saw him… he could even make it to his first class with plenty of time to spare.</p>
<p>This was the exact <em>opposite</em> of logical thought… but love was not a <em>logical</em> emotion.</p>
<p>He almost left the donuts behind before he sighed and took the box with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito stared at the light purple liquid in the test tube.  “This should be just enough…” he murmured, “I can’t take off too much weight at once or everyone will get suspicious… this should still take off a little though… and that should be enough to know that it will work.”</p>
<p>He turned his back to the lab door as he swallowed the formula with some trepidation.  Using himself as an experiment was unwise but… this was for <em>Miku</em>…</p>
<p>Kaito looked himself over – to his disappointment, it didn’t seem as if <em>anything</em> was happening to him.  “Did I do something wrong?” he said, looking over the notes again, “I hope it didn’t only work on the sucrose serum…”</p>
<p>“There you are!”</p>
<p>Kaito almost jumped as he heard Meiko’s voice while the lab door opened.  “Oh, is this a bad time?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>Kaito shook his head quickly. “N-n-n-no!  I was just testing a new th-th-th-theory!”</p>
<p>Meiko was holding a stack of papers in her arms.  “Well, if you’re not too busy, I need a <em>big</em> favor,” she said, “We’re having our midterm in my intermediate baking class.  I usually get someone outside the classroom to blind test the cakes and I use their feedback to assign the grades.”</p>
<p>“You… you want me?” Kaito was surprised – since when did his colleagues actually trust him like this?</p>
<p>The brunette’s head bobbed pleasantly.  “You’re probably the best person we have on staff for this now!” she said, “I promise, you don’t have to eat the entire cakes, just a little bit.  I don’t care what you do with the leftovers.”</p>
<p>She handed him the paperwork.  “These are my feedback forms!  Just fill them out every time you test a cake, okay?”</p>
<p>And just like that, Meiko was gone, leaving a very perplexed Kaito.</p>
<p>“She wants me to eat… cake?”</p>
<p>Kaito’s stomach felt surprisingly empty all of a sudden, letting out a low empty growl.  He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  “Well, in moderation, I’m sure this won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>He glanced back at the donut box and found himself reaching for a donut to quell his hunger.  In a few bites it was already gone.  Before he could stop himself, he’d already grabbed for a second and a third…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kaito sat at his desk in silence while his students were absorbed in their midterm, he tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in his stomach.  ‘I don’t understand…’ he thought to himself, ‘I just had an entire box of donuts… that’s already <em>well</em> more than I should have needed to be sated…’</p>
<p>He tapped his foot on the floor to try and ignore the hunger pangs slowly consuming him.  He actually found himself looking forward to lunch more than anything right this moment.  But he had to wait until at least the exam was over.</p>
<p>He saw the first student get up to turn in their paper.  A green-haired girl with red-tinted sunglasses resting on her head.  As she set the paper down… she left something else behind as well.  “I hope you enjoy it, sensei!” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Kaito pulled the wrapped item closer and undid it… inside was a small sugary tart.  ‘Wait… she left this for <em>me?</em>’</p>
<p>He was certain there must be a mistake… his students weren’t normally this outgoing with him!  Still, as his hunger kept gnawing away at him, he was willing to accept a “mistake” in a time of crisis like this.  He quickly devoured the tart, grateful for the momentary relief...</p>
<p>… until his stomach growled again.  ‘What?!  I <em>just</em> ate!’</p>
<p>“See you after break, Kaito-sensei!”</p>
<p>He looked up as Kagamine Rin left a small basket with three cookies in it on his desk.</p>
<p>Naturally, they were gone in moments… but not Kaito’s hunger.  Now he was starting to panic – had he made some kind of mistake?</p>
<p>As his students filed out of the classroom, the gifts of small treats became an ongoing trend.  As confused as Kaito was as to their sudden outpouring of delicious presents, he still kept eating them as quickly as they showed up.  He couldn’t help himself – he was <em>starving</em>.</p>
<p>After an hour of this, his shirt was feeling tighter around his stomach, something he was keenly aware of as he tried to hunch over his desk more to conceal that his belly was growing larger as he kept eating all the snacks.  What if one of the students noticed?!</p>
<p>‘What if they already have?’<br/><br/>His heartbeat increased.  He had already heard whispers in the way to class... he was certain one of them had said "Chubby Sensei" as he entered the classroom...</p>
<p>He tried to calm himself – if he’d made some kind of mistake with his formula, he could still correct it.  He just needed some more self-control…</p>
<p>… something that was in <em>very</em> short supply for Kaito right now.  It wasn’t easy to show that when the temptation was within arm’s reach like this!</p>
<p>But mercifully his class finally ended as the last paper was turned in and one last pile of cookies was left for him to enjoy.  Once the lecture hall was empty, Kaito scooted back from the desk, feeling his belly brush against the wood.  He carefully placed a hand on it – it felt so tight and full but at the same time he was still starving.  “I have to get this fixed… quickly!”</p>
<p>He stood up, frowning as his clothing had grown so tight the flabby flesh was visible between the buttons on his shirt and vest.  He finally slipped off his jacket, folding it up and holding it in front of his stomach.  It didn’t exactly look that much smaller, but at least he could spare himself the embarrassment of his clothes being seen tearing off.</p>
<p>“All right… now to get to the lab and come up with some kind of antidote…”</p>
<p>At least he didn’t have any exams for the rest of the afternoon…</p>
<p>… unfortunately, as he waddled his way close to the labs, he discovered, to his consternation, that they were <em>not</em> freed up this afternoon.  He swallowed as he saw a full class of students taking their chemistry practicals.  He couldn’t very well conduct experiments while they were using the lab!  Besides, what if he made another mistake?  Everyone would see it...</p>
<p>He glanced at the schedule on the wall and saw to his further frustration the room would be full for the next several hours.  There was nothing he could do but wait until then. The low growl in his stomach indicated this was going to be a <em>very</em> long couple of hours.  “I guess I could just get back to my office and grade these tests…” he said to himself, “Far away from any temptation.”</p>
<p>The trip back to the teachers’ lounge and his office was hellish.  As his hunger kept wearing at him, he almost stopped to grab a snack several times, just to sate himself.  The longer he went without eating, the more he felt weakness overcoming him, his vision starting to blur.  ‘Am I suffering... starvation symptoms!?’</p>
<p>What had he <em>done</em> to himself!? </p>
<p>He finally leaned up against a vending machine before he toppled over from weakness.  He fished in his pockets for his wallet and against his better judgement started jamming money inside.  In a few moments he had several fresh strawberry snack cakes in his hands.  He greedily tore up the wrappers and started to devour them, desperate to try and get his blood sugar back to normal.  By the time his weakness passed, he realized he’d actually eaten five of them and his clothes were pulling even tighter around his belly.</p>
<p>He heard some laughter around him and he carefully tugged his folded up jacket higher as he meekly waved at two of his students.  “Have a good week off, sensei!”</p>
<p>Rin and her brother Len.  “Take it easy, okay?</p>
<p>He tried to blow off his display of gluttony with a simple wave of his chubby hand, but now he was worried.  Was he really making that much of a spectacle of himself?  Surely now the two students thought less of him…</p>
<p>As Kaito mercifully reached his office, he saw Meiko standing outside the door.  Her brown eyes lit up on seeing him.  “Oh, perfect timing!” she said gleefully, “I left the student’s cakes right in your office!”</p>
<p>A bead of sweat rolled down Kaito’s forehead.  “Y-y-y-you did?  Oh, I h-h-h-hope there aren’t too many…”</p>
<p>Meiko laughed at his stuttering voice.  “Oh you joker!  Like I said, you don’t have to eat the entire cake.  Just try them out at least!”</p>
<p>Kaito nervously approached his office and stared at the dozens of boxes of delicious cakes Meiko had left stacked up around his desk.  “I hope you have fun with them!  And thank you so much for helping me out!  Just take your time, I don’t need that paperwork until the weekend.”</p>
<p>His empty stomach yearned for the cakes as his hands trembled while he tried to restrain himself.  “Y-y-y-you’re welcome…”</p>
<p>The second his office door was closed, Kaito finally dropped his coat and gasped.  He slapped the stack of test papers on his desk and clutched at his belly as though somehow if he held it long enough the hunger would go away.  “I don’t understand!” he said in a panic, “None of those compounds should be creating this kind of effect!  Not unless I… I…”</p>
<p>Had he made another mistake?  Was he really not as smart as he thought?  Was he just constantly doomed to keep embarrassing himself like this?</p>
<p>He locked his office door and sat down at his desk, listening to the creaking of his chair as he stared at the computer.  He tried to just focus on his student’s test papers as he reached for a pen to start grading them…</p>
<p>He made it maybe thirty seconds before the dizziness set in.  “It’s as if my body is processing these calories faster than I can consume them…” he muttered, “Of course it would be <em>my</em> luck that it’s just making me fatter instead of burning off all this excess weight...”</p>
<p>He finally couldn’t even see the paper straight any longer.  He let out a long sigh and slipped his own students papers inside his desk and pulled out the folder with Meiko’s evaluation forms.  “Surely if I just take a few bites out of each cake it won’t get out of hand!” he said, trying to convince himself that his decision was not going to have heavy consequences for him.</p>
<p>He reached for the first box and opened it up.  Strawberry shortcake.  He grabbed a plastic fork out of his drawer and took a generous bite out of it.  His taste buds exploded with the sweet taste and the fluffy texture.  He grabbed for one of the blank forms and copied down the number on the box - naturally Meiko had written no names onto any of them to prevent any favoritism.  He jotted a few notes down as he took another bite.  “Hmmm… actually, this might be a little overdone… the bread is already soggy…”</p>
<p>As he kept writing, he kept taking little bites out of the cake… before he realized it, it was <em>already</em> gone.  Kaito glanced at the empty box.  “Er… maybe this was a bad idea…” he said.  One look at his stomach worried him – the buttons around his belly looked ready to blow at any moment.</p>
<p>He set the paper aside and reached for another box, determined to somehow temper his eating when every attempt before had failed.  “Let’s see… let's try this one... just a little bit this time!"</p>
<p>He took a huge slice out of a vanilla cake and chomped down, savoring the taste.  “Hmmm… it needs a little something extra, but the texture is perfect…”</p>
<p>He was drawn out of his reverie of writing and eating when his poor abused shirt finally popped open, the buttons flying apart as his belly surged forward.  Kaito turned red from embarrassment – his eyes flew back to the cake box and he realized he’d eaten the entire thing!  “Is it really going to be this challenging to keep my appetite in check?!” he lamented.</p>
<p>He held his hands over his stomach, feeling them sinking in.  He was also becoming more aware of the tightness of his clothes – to his consternation, it appeared that his entire body seemed to be blimping up along with his belly.  And yet he didn’t even stop himself as he went for cake number three, writing a detailed review for yet another student.  The cycle would continue to repeat – Kaito would grab for a cake box, swearing that he would show restraint or certain that he would <em>finally</em> be full.  Then he’d finish and to his stunned shock the cake would be entirely gone… and his body would be even larger.  After a moment or two of panic, he’d eat still another cake and start the cycle again.</p>
<p>With each cake disappearing into his hungry belly, his body seemed to swell up ever more.  The buttons on his shirt continued to give out as his belly crept out further along his lap.  Eventually his thick moobs destroyed the last few buttons, softly settling atop his belly as his tie draped down his puffy chest.  His shirt sleeves began to dig into the middle of his sagging arms.  His pants became skin tight, cramming his thighs into them and stretching perilously tight along his rounded bottom.</p>
<p>And all the while, as Kaito’s body grew heavier and wider, he was finding the space in his office becoming far more cramped.  The school didn’t exactly provide the staff with the most accommodating spaces, but Kaito’s hips were spreading out and through the arms of his chair, digging deeply into his sides.  His belly was smashing up into the desk, starting to spill over into his keyboard and making it harder for him to write…</p>
<p>His chair creaked and groaned every time he tried to push it back – the wheels were so sunk into the carpet under his chair that he was struggling to move it out so he wouldn’t be so perilously tightly stuck…</p>
<p>All of a sudden, with a loud crack, the entire rickety chair collapsed under Kaito’s immense weight.  His bulbous body hit the floor as the pieces of his chair scattered around the office, all of the still-standing furniture shaking around him.  His pants tore all up the seams and at the seat from the force as fat began to flow through the holes.</p>
<p>“Th-th-this has gotten completely out of hand!” he gasped in shock, readjusting his knocked around glasses with one hand as he put his chubby, sausage-like fingers on his massive stomach that was now spreading out across his thighs, “How much longer am I going to be like this?!”</p>
<p>He stared up at the pile of cakes that were still left… and he felt his stomach becoming empty again.  He struggled to try and get to his feet, just barely managing to get far enough up off the floor to get the last of the forms before his hunger pains convinced him to do the <em>one</em> activity he needed to cease most of all…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Miku walked through the nearly deserted teacher’s lounge, her heart was pounding with worry.  Kaito had sent her a very strange text message in the middle of her final exam.  “Use the spare key to get into my office.  Don’t come in until everyone is gone.”</p>
<p>So she’d waited until well past five o’clock, ensuring everyone was gone.  ‘It’s not like him to do this,’ she thought, ‘I hope he’s okay…’</p>
<p>She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the office door.  “Kaito, it’s me, I’m coming in…”</p>
<p>She heard him let out a pained groan and quickly flung the door open in panic.  She let out a shocked gasp as she laid eyes on her dear sensei.</p>
<p>Kaito had to be taking up most of the back of his office with his greater bulk.  He was surrounded by empty cake boxes and test papers, his clothes stretched and tattered from giving out at containing his massively fat body.  Even his shoes were barely hanging on to his swollen feet.  He was holding his gigantic, flabby stomach with his thick hands, trying to massage it.  He opened his mouth to speak but instead a loud burp escaped, causing him to fall silent in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Miku slammed the door shut behind her.  “Kaito, what happened to you?!  You’re… you’re…”</p>
<p>He wasn’t this big when she saw him this morning!</p>
<p>Kaito moaned as he held his belly.  “I… I m-m-m-made a horrible decision and this is the result…” he said sadly, his nervous stutter on full display, “I was t-t-t-trying to get rid of all this weight I’ve acquired these last few weeks…”</p>
<p>Miku grabbed at her tie nervously.  “Oh no… Kaito, did you test a formula on yourself!?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head.  “N-n-n-not only did I <em>not</em> lose any weight, I only got hungrier and hungrier… I couldn’t s-s-s-stop eating until it wore off…”</p>
<p>Miku’s mind flew back to the formula she’d created for Kaito’s gaining… if he was trying a weight loss formula, he probably tried to use the same one they’d given him before… and he would have taken it <em>after</em> he’d already eaten those donuts she’d given him dusted with her own gaining formula…</p>
<p>Tears came to her eyes as she realized what had happened.  “Oh… Oh Kaito…” she sniffled.</p>
<p>He looked so ashamed of himself.  “I’m s-s-s-s-sorry I embarrassed you like this…” he started to say.</p>
<p>Miku cut him off before he could finish his apology. “None of this is your fault!  I… <em>I</em> did this to you Kaito… I’ve been… I’ve been…”</p>
<p>Her experiment didn’t seem so altruistic <em>now</em>.  She settled down next to him, leaning into his soft side and resting her head on one of his melon-like moobs.  “Kaito, I’ve been fattening you up.”</p>
<p>She got the courage to look into his face and shrunk back at his shocked, betrayed expression.  “M-M-Miku!  Why?!”</p>
<p>Between her tears, Miku confessed the entire social experiment to Kaito.  She kept trying to assure him she was doing it to help him, even as she kept drugging the breakfasts she gave him.  Yet during her entire explanation, Kaito stayed unnervingly silent.  She was certain he hated her now – and why shouldn’t he after the <em>results</em>?  She even hated herself for making his life so quietly miserable over the last weeks.</p>
<p>“Kaito… I only did it because… I wanted everyone else to love you the way I do… I wanted them to understand how kind you are, even when you’re so shy… I did all the math and recorded the results like a real experiment too…”</p>
<p>She felt Kaito’s body shifting and before she knew it one of his enormous arms was wrapped around her in a great soft hug.  She felt her cheeks get hot as she looked up at him to see that soft smile on his softer face.  “Well, if you were conducting an experiment,” he said, “I’d be very interested to know about the results.  I’m not as adept at behavioral sciences as you seem to be.”</p>
<p>Miku smiled back at him in pride.  “Well, my whole hypothesis was to try and use your weight to make you less threatening… and it really worked!  Every week more and more people started to approach you!  And the students…”</p>
<p>“…were calling me Chubby Sensei.”</p>
<p>Miku blushed.  “AH!  You knew about that?!  I mean, they meant it well!” she argued, “I just hadn’t expected that they were going to want to <em>feed</em> you too.”</p>
<p>She poked his plump cheek playfully.  “You have <em>no</em> idea how cute you are when you’re eating something you like.”</p>
<p>“Then it sounds like I’ll have to dock your grade,” he said, “After all, the extra food would have upset your calculations.  Not to mention that because you didn’t inform me, you weren’t able to track everything <em>else</em> I might have tried consuming!”</p>
<p>She wasn’t used to Kaito telling jokes like this – she’d have to get used to it.  “Well I guess I definitely didn’t expect Meiko to give you <em>all</em> her student’s baking test results,” she said.  She carefully tugged her way out of Kaito’s arms and started to rub his gigantic belly.  It felt so tight and full in spite of how fat it was too.  “Better?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head, his chins wobbling slightly.  Miku kept it up for several minutes, watching his expression growing more relaxed as she ran her fingers along its surface.  She finally stopped, diving right onto his stomach in a passionate hug and staring into his eyes, seeing his kind eyes behind her faint reflection in the lenses of his glasses.  She wasn’t sure <em>how</em> she was going to get him back to normal, but he still loved her and seemed to understand her desire to help him.</p>
<p>As he drew her into a tight hug, she relaxed as she snuggled into him, practically surrounded by his body fat as she rested her head upon his moobs, her body sinking into his stomach, and his fat arms spreading out along her back.  She’d forgotten how wonderful this felt, to have so much of her teacher around her.  His belly was so soft, he felt like a fluffy warm mattress.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I did this to you…” she said, even as she wore a peaceful smile.</p>
<p>He chuckled.  “It’s really my fault… I only tried to lose that weight so fast to keep from chasing you away…”</p>
<p>His chubby fingers dug into her body just a little bit more.  “You matter to me more than anything else in my life…”</p>
<p>Miku hugged him even tighter.  “How could I ever live without my Chubby Sensei!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately for Kaito’s weighty predicament, Miku <em>did</em> get into the labs and come up with another concoction to remove all the weight he’d put on over the long day.  Once she’d had a good look at everything he’d taken together, it was relatively simple to divine a solution to the extra body fat he'd gained from his experiment.  He was still <em>fat</em> when it was over, but at least he was closer to his size when the day started and he could walk again.</p>
<p>And thus the experiment came to an abrupt end.  Without Kaito taking Miku’s solution every day, his eating habits began to trend back to what was normal for him and it took very little time for him to lose the weight he'd put on from overeating.</p>
<p>But then a curious rumor began to circulate, one that took some time to reach Miku.  Even more baked goods than before began to turn up, along with some rather strange messages encouraging her to never give up on Kaito.  The source finally became more clear when Rin gave her a massive cheesecake.  “Make sure sensei gets this!” she’d said, fire burning in her eyes, “I’m sure once you give it to him, he’ll understand how you feel!  You can't give up on Kaito-sensei, Miku-chan!”</p>
<p>
  <em>"Give up on him?!"</em>
</p>
<p>And that was when Miku discovered the truth – her earlier hypothesis about Kaito's sudden popularity was seriously lacking.  She wasn't <em>entirely</em> wrong about his weight gain making him more approachable, but apparently in her rush to conduct science, she'd completely forgotten to account that <em>she</em> was impacting the experiment as well. Thanks to her constantly bringing Kaito more and more sweet food and taking him on those ice cream dates, it was painfully obvious to everyone watching her that she was in love with him.  And naturally, as his waistline increased week after week, they'd simply assumed she'd been getting closer to him.  He wasn't just approachable because his looks had softened.  He was approachable because learning someone was in love with him and seeing him respond in kind had completely challenged their ideas of him being cold-hearted.  Now he was someone they saw as perfectly human.<br/><br/>It was so blindingly obvious!  How had she missed it?  <br/><br/>And now that he was losing weight, the rumors had shifted to the assumption that the seemingly happy couple had suffered a falling out.  Leading to Miku getting buried in gifts of food to help her "win back" her perfectly happy boyfriend!</p>
<p>At first Miku wasn’t even sure to say anything to Kaito.  Technically it shouldn’t matter, right?  She could clear the whole situation up with a few simple words...</p>
<p>But Kaito was suddenly <em>very</em> eager to eat anything she gave him.  She’d checked several times to make sure he didn’t think she was drugging his meals again, but he assured her he trusted her when she said the experiment was over.  Watching him eat so much got her motivated to start bringing him breakfasts again though.  Or taking him to the ice cream parlor.  Or even just baking for the fun of it.  Because he always seemed eager to eat for her, and she couldn’t help but make her dear sensei happy.</p>
<p>And Kaito’s weight loss promptly reversed itself.  By the end of the term, before summer vacation started, Kaito was right back to his heavier weight from the start of midterms.  And Miku couldn’t exactly complain about having more of him to love… everything had worked out perfectly in her unconventional experiment after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kaito settled in at his home he quickly tugged off his tight jacket and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.  “Hmph… I swear I just had this taken out…” he grumbled as he spotted how the fabric was already straining around the buttons again.</p>
<p>Soon he was stripped down to his white tank top and slacks.  He nervously tugged the tank top down over his drooping belly, but he couldn’t even come close to covering it.  He let out a nervous sigh.  “I guess I need to buy more of <em>these</em> again too.”</p>
<p>He’d weighed himself before he went to work this morning, and he was just shy of 400 pounds.  “I can’t imagine what my next physical is going to look like…” he groaned as he grabbed a book and stretched out on his couch.  He winced as the button on his trousers popped off as his stomach rose up. He was <em>not</em> looking forward to the next clothes shopping trip.  He just tried to focus on his book and soon thoughts of high organic chemistry helped him to ignore everything else.  Until he heard the sound of a key in the lock.</p>
<p>‘Miku must be out of her last final of the day…’ he thought to himself, smiling as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.</p>
<p>Moments later Miku bounced into the house, carrying two large baskets of baked goodies.  “I’m back, Kaito!  I hope you’re hungry!”</p>
<p>She rested the baskets on the coffee table.  “Meiko’s going to be sending over the baking finals tomorrow afternoon,” Miku said as she started to arrange everything, “And… well… I got you something special.”</p>
<p>Kaito’s eyes lit up as Miku set down a small box and tugged open the lid – she’d gotten him a small strawberry ice cream cake.  “Miku, what’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>She giggled.  “No reason!  I just thought you’d like it.”</p>
<p>Her gift delivered, Miku crawled onto the couch with him.  Kaito dropped his book and pulled Miku on top of him, feeling her sink into his plush belly.  She blushed and leaned in to kiss him, hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if he should tell her <em>why</em> he was suddenly okay with eating so much.  He knew the numerous deleterious health effects a body like this could cause him.  But not long after he’d been returning to his old weight, Meiko had pulled him aside after work and given him the third degree.  She’d accused him of spurning Miku’s affections, despite his stuttering protests otherwise. <br/><br/>“Then how did you get so skinny?!” she'd demanded.</p>
<p>Kaito had been at a loss for words – he certainly couldn’t confess to Meiko that he’d been drugged to get fat!  Meiko had crossed her arms in consternation but her expression softened.  “Look… maybe this isn’t my place but that girl is obviously crazy about you, and I think deep down you love her too.  She likes to bring you food so... just eat everything she gives you and you'll win her back in no time!”</p>
<p>She poked his tummy with a smile before leaving.  “I’m rooting for you two, okay Kaito?  We all are!  You deserve to be happy together!”</p>
<p>He stroked Miku’s hair lightly with his pudgy fingers.  He hadn’t been going out of his way to fatten up, but he had remembered how much Miku had loved bringing him food all the time.  Naturally it was easy for the weight to pile on a second time.  Besides, he couldn’t argue with the results of her experiment – his reputation among the staff and students was certainly more pleasant now that they weren’t mistaking his shyness for disdain of them.  He was grateful to finally be able to get along with his peers – all because of Miku.</p>
<p>Eating was such a simple way to make her happy, and she clearly didn’t mind his obese body.  If anything… he thought it was mad, but she seemed to <em>enjoy</em> it.</p>
<p>Miku began to pry up his tank top and play with his fat rolls.  For just a moment she pulled back from their kiss.  “I love you, Chubby Sensei,” she breathed as she pulled his tank top off completely.  His moobs spread out more now that they were no longer contained in the tight shirt.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Miku,” he whispered, “I’m so grateful to have you.”</p>
<p>And she leaned in and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To date this is the only other story I wrote with this setting because honestly I couldn't come up with a third incident in which poor Professor Kaito somehow blimps himself up without drawing his level of intelligence into question XD But I did want to get the sibling story to A Delicate Experiment up since I think they're both pretty sweet and I like how they compliment each other since the first one is almost entirely Kaito's perspective, while this one allows us to see more of Miku as she's developing her belly kink. I also liked the reversal where Kaito is actually the only person who has a negative perception of his weight, while everyone around him has a positive perception of him when he's fatter.</p>
<p>Oh and since I've been asked, none of the chemicals in this story or the other one are real, I just made up a bunch of sciency sounding names.</p>
<p>Much like the other story, my secret collaborator the Ghost Artist also drew <a href="https://sta.sh/0s7l8ukjybt">a fun picture</a> of a scene from the end of the story, a tender moment between an extremely fat Kaito who finally realizes how much he's loved and his very relieved girlfriend. I've decided since it's kind of a spoiler to stick it at the end of the notes here instead of at the top ;)</p>
<p>(Note: There was also previously artwork from another artist in this story. They have left the kink community and recently asked that I remove their art from the story. I have complied and won't be distributing the artwork.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>